A Tratie Christmas
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Katie's life as it comes up to the first Christmas with her and Travis as a couple, TRATIE
1. Chapter 1

** A Tratie Christmas**

**So I love Tratie and plan to do many many stories on them, they're adorable and not many people do Tratie stories, so yeah, anyway enjoy,**

**Katie**

I woke up and looked for my siblings, there were 8 other kids in the Demeter cabin, Miranda, Brynn, Alice, Rose, Lily, Grant, Danny, Matt, Karlie, and me, the guys in our cabin hated gardening, but loved the climbing wall, I looked beneath my bed, Alice was still sleeping, her dark brown hair everywhere and her almond brown eyes closed, there were 5 of us who stayed year-round, Miranda, Brynn, Alice, Lily and me, it was all girls, the guys loved to go home for the school year, I have no idea why but you know…

"Brynn, are you in the shower?!" I yelled, she was the only one not still in bed and the shower was going, I woke Lily up from that, her Lilypad green eyes opened wide around her wheat blonde hair which was now in a rats nest on top of her head, I rolled my grass green eyes and got out of bed, my almond brown hair was in a-now- messy bun, I walked over to the other bathroom before Lily could, she took forever in there, I got out my bath & bodyworks soap, Japanese Cherry Blossom, then my Sweat Pea shampoo and conditioner, I loved my bath and body works, the bathroom was green, white, and brown themed for, you know, the outdoors, the shower was curted off by a green tinted glass, it was so the people on the outside couldn't see you, but the people on the inside could see them, the bathroom was covered with vines and flowers, the floor was brown and white tiled, like a checker tile, there was a mirror, the sides covered I vines, the window was covered with vines, so no one could see inside it, I took my shower and when I got out I felt refreshed, I got dressed in blue skinny jeans and a flowy four finger tank top that was black and said 'Don't mess with a flower girl',

"Katie! It's been 30 minutes, you've been there almost as long as Lily takes-"

"Hey!" I heard Lily yell,

"- And there are two more of us who need to use the shower, Miranda's in the other bathroom, oh! Can I use your Paris Amour soap? It smells so good!" I heard Alice yell, I smiled,

"Yeah and I'm almost out of here, give me a sec. to open the door!" I yelled back and could fell her roll her eyes, I opened the door and brought out all my stuff, Alices brown hair flew past me and Lily whined, we were all close in age, Alice and Brynn were 14, Lily and Miranda were 15, and I was 16, I put my stuff in my dresser thing, I grabbed my black north face and headed outside, putting my hair in a bun, right now it was December 12th I went to the big house for a meeting, I felt someone grab me from behind, I rolled my eyes but smiled, I felt lips on my head,

"Hey Travis" I said, he flipped me around and kissed my nose I smiled and kissed his cheek, it was funny we never have had a official kiss on the lips, I didn't really care I was happy to be with my boyfriend, he put me down and we walked to the big house together, his brother, Connor went back to Nevada, where they lived, his mom was the President of American Airlines and worked from home, we walked in and saw Clarisse from Ares, us, Jason and Mara from Zeus, they agreed on partnership, their sister Morgan went back to school, Percy from Poseidon, Annabeth holding his hand, she was from Athena, Nico was here from Hades, Pullox from Dionysus, Michael from Apollo, Will was at home, no one for Hera and Artemis, Lou from Hecate, Butch from Iris, Piper from Aphrodite, Leo from Hephaestus, Niki from Nemesis, Sue from Tyche, and Elle from Nike, we were the last ones from me and Travis sat down next to each other Michael and Mara were playing sticks with their fingers, Leo was hitting on Sue, Annabeth was talking to Percy about something, Piper was sitting on Jasons lap and they were talking too, Lou, Butch, and Elle were trying to get Elle's finger back after Lou took it off and had it floating around the room, Pullox was drinking coolaid looking at everyone, Nico was sleeping, and me and Travis were just sitting there until we started talking,

"Never mess with a flower child? Ironic" Travis said, I laughed,

"You know not to mess with me" I said with a wink, he smirked and leaned in but a vine grew in front of his face wrapping around his lips, he pouted and I laughed at the sight, I unraveled the vine and pecked his lips, we've done it before but it wasn't a real kiss, ya know?

"Katie! PDA! I'm still 14!" Nico yelled, I rolled my eyes,

"Doesn't keep you from loving Brynn" I made kissy faces, he blushed and I laughed **your probably like: NO! THALICO FOREVER! But in this story there aren't any moments or Thalia, SORRY!**

"Shut up" he mumbled sinking in his chair, everyone started laughing, Chiron came in,

"Lou give her, her finger back, I thought you learned your lesson with Miranda, when Katie was on the quest" Chiron sighed, she gave her finger back,

"Now…" he blabbed on and on about how we shouldn't throw stink bombs at the cabins, *cough* Travis *cough* Leo *cough* Leo *cough* and it ended, I went back to my cabin and saw Brynn reading, she had light brown hair and light greenish blue eyes, Alice on her iPad, Lily and Miranda fighting over something stupid and then I noticed Lily's hair, it was a puke green, I burst out laughing, while Lily scowled,

"Pullox put die in my shampoo!" I sighed, and waved to a bottle of die, it was her natural wheat colored hair and when you put a drop on her head it turned back to it's normal color but smelled really bad and didn't wear off until you showered you head off, she took it and put a drop on her hair, I went to the shed behind our cabin that had a special finger print thing so only the people in our cabin could use it, all the cabins had them, I opened it and pulled closed the door, so no one got in, it was a small room, but I had Leo put in a special room that only I knew about in, I pushed my finger on the thumb pad on a shelf behind a box of cereal that was ten years old, I put my finger on it and a door opened up at my feet, I stepped down and turned on my cameras I had around camp, I had one in each cabin and one in the forest, they all were super small and had even smaller voice things, it helped me spy on people, I turned the lights, it had a super comfy green fuzzy chair, I turned to the one in the Aphrodite cabin, Piper was laying on her bed reading while the others had just woken up and were putting on their makeup, I turned to the Demeter cabin Alice was putting up Christmas lights, with Brynn and Miranda's help. Lily was probably in the bathroom trying to use someone elses shampoo to make her hair smell better, she threw hers out when she found out it had dye, I sighed,

"What colors are the lights?" I asked myself and went up the stairs then closed them, I grabbed a never ending line of shampoo, there were rows behind this that magically appeared, this one was Warm Vanilla shampoo and conditioner, Moonlight path, Black Rasberry Vanilla, Sweat Pea, and Coconut Lime, I grabbed the Warm Vanilla set and went out of the shed and back to my cabin and in the bathroom with the shower running and set the shampoo and conditioner down on the ground next to the shower door,

"Thanks Katie!" I heard Lily yell as I was leaving,

"No problem!" I yelled back and closed the door, I helped set up the lights, we put them all around the bunk beds and they glowed different colors like, green, blue, pink, red, purple, yellow, orange, and white, we also did the outside of our cabin, we had a tree on top of our cabin and we decorated it with lights and ornaments, then made two trees out of lights, they had straight lines coming down from the top and they were changing colors **link on profile** I smiled, we then put green lights around our cabin, I went in and grabbed Lily, we needed everyone to make the big Christmas tree in the middle of all the cabins, she dried her hair and put on clothes, she had a towel on, and came out with us, her hair smelled normal to her and us and she seemed fine with it,

"με την ευλογία της Δήμητρας κάνουν αυτό το πεύκο μεγαλώνει!" we chanted over and over again our arms raised, (it said 'with the blessing of Demeter make this pine tree grow') people gathered around us as we chanted, a new kid came in and she was staring at us while one of the demigods explained what was happening, we chanted and felt the energy drain out and a pine tree grew 20 feet tall, five people came behind us as all five of us collapsed, they dragged us to our cabin and on our bed, I looked at the guy who dragged me, Travis and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

** A Tratie Christmas**

**Katie**

When I woke I looked around my cabin and it was night, the lights were twinkling and none of my siblings were up, I remembered Travis dragging me here, Dylan (Son of Aphrodite, who was a great fighter and was strong, different) dragged Alice, Alex (Son of Ares) dragged Brynn, Lavender (Daughter of Tyche) dragged Lily, and Max (Son of Apollo) dragged Miranda, I got up and something grabbed me from behind and put their hand over my mouth, I grabbed their hand and flipped them over my shoulder took my double daggers and put on to their stomach and the other to the neck, I looked at the attacker, Travis, I sighed and put my knives down, I helped him up,

"You were about to kill me or something!" I girls voice said, from his body, she transformed into a girl about my height with golden blonde hair and grayish green eyes,

"Mara!" I yelled at her,

"Sorry! It's just fun, I was bored!" she had the power to change form into different people, but not her voice, she was also a telepath, can create force fields, and could teleport but never does, or uses the telepath thing, but we never know about that for sure…

"Why are you here in the first place?" I asked her, not meanly but confused,

"I was checking on Alice and Brynn" she told me, I nodded my head, they were two of her bestfriends, "Oh and by the way, stop using your camera recording thing on me, because it makes me uncomfortable…" my mouth hung open, only I knew, even Leo didn't, I stole it from the forges, she smirked,

"I'm pretty observant and Max told me, you know tecknopath thing, only we know though, and he swore me to secrecy so your fine and I'm sure he did the same to himself," she explained, I sighed,

"Good, thanks Mara, now come on, to the shed we go" I told her, she looked confused,

"Why?" is what she asked me the whole time until we got to the room, she made a force field chair appear, it was clearish but electric blue, I smiled, she was staring at the technology, more importantly, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin, she had brown hair and light blue eyes, Mara looked, what, curious, she stared at the girl, I never saw her before this,

"Mara, who's this" I asked her, she shook her head,

"Rosette, Michael had a thing with her a while back and I think he still likes her- wait!- there he is- what's he- NO!" Michael and Rosette started making out, Mara broke into sobs, she was 14 but powerful, a daughter of Zeus, her eyes turned electric blue, they only do that when she's angry, I grabbed her arm, she looked at me and grabbed mine, I let go and she took my hand and dragged me upstairs she then lifted me off the ground and we floated up, when we got high enough out of ear reach, she put us in a bubble shield, basically, and she sat down, I did the same, she started crying on my shoulder,

"THAT BASTARD! HE'S GOING TO GET IT!" she screamed, I patted her back then she calmed down, she had only anger in her eyes, then lightning that matched her eyes came down behind her, she calmed down even more,

"Thunder storm" she said, with a kind of smile on her lips, "always calmed me down, made me think" we came down and she went to her cabin and I went back to mine, Brynn and Alice were up and talking as I came in, they stared at me I was soaking wet from the rain.

"When did you wake up?" I asked them,

"A few minutes ago" Alice told me her brown eyes curious on where I've been.

"I dunno, I woke up a while ago but didn't look at the clock" Brynn told me.

"Oh okay, I don't feel like sleeping, so wanna talk?" I asked them, they nodded,

"Okay, I wanted to get this off my chest since I found out… Michael cheated on Mara and she saw!" I said the last part quickly, they were gaping, like they couldn't believe it.

"He would never do that!" Brynn complained,

"THAT BASTARD SON OF APOLLO, BITCH AND MY BOYFRIENDS BROTHER, UGH, I CAN'T BELIEVE MAX'S RELATED TO SUCH A DEMON, THAT MAN WHORE!" Alice Screamed, it woke Miranda up, she just stared at us then went back to sleep. Oh, yeah, Max was Alice's boyfriend.

"Alice, we never knew you could say something like that" Brynn said while I was gapping at her.

"I'm very angry, don't mess with me, I'll be back!" she got up and ran out of the cabin, I looked at Brynn,

"Follow her" she said, I nodded, we left and ninja mode came to us, Brynn stalked up to the Apollo cabin where Alice went in, suddenly a hand grabbed Brynn out of nowhere and pulled her into something invisible, I ran to where she was and the hand grabbed me, I saw Mara's face inside, Brynns also, Mara was wearing a fuzzy black northface and black skinny jeans, also black vans, her blonde hair pulled up and her eyes were still electric blue, she looked badass,

"This is my problem, I'm getting my revenge, follow me" she ordered us, we nodded and she pulled the field down and went into the gold cabin, we found Michael awake and Alice had a knife to his neck, threatening him quietly so no one heard her, I smirked, Mara went up to him and grabbed his hand I grabbed his other one, Alice and Brynn got his feet, we got him out of the cabin and into the middle of the cabins, Mara put a force field around us, sound proof, then she looked at a scared Michael, her electric blue eyes flickered with lightning,

"YOU ASS!" she kicked him in the stomach, "CHEATING BASTARD" she punched him in the face, then used so much force to kick him in the groin he flew up she extended the field, flew up and kept kicking him until they were 100 feet above us, she grabbed his hand to keep him from falling and glared at him, her eyes so light they were like white, Michael then flashed with lightning and passed out, she let go of his hand and he feel to the ground with a loud thump, he wasn't dead, but had a broken leg, she dragged him to the Apollo cabin and grabbed all the ambrosia and necter and hid it somewhere they would never find it,

"He'll suffer!" she said in a loud voice that woke up Max and David, they went to Michael, then looked at Mara, she was looking at his body, then smiled,

"Deserves it" then she kicked his gut once more before flying out of the cabin through the door, Max then looked at Alice,

"What happened?" Alice went to Michael body, then jumped on it like a rag doll before going away, he then looked at Brynn, she bent down and punched his face, breaking his nose, Max then looked at me while David started tending to Michael's wounds,

"Bastard cheated on her" I simply said and then I took one of my double daggers and cut a nice evenly deep and shallow cut in his leg, the other one, not the broken one, I then left, went to my cabin and fell to my bed, Miranda and Lily were awake and talking as we came in, I had caught up with them after I left,

"Miranda and I were talking about when we're going to leave" Lily explained to us, her and Miranda were going home for Christmas,

"We were going to leave the 14th, so it's like 2 in the morning it's the 13th so tomorrow morning were going to leave" Miranda told us, I nodded and we finally got to sleep at 3, I woke up at 6, only because Travis kissed my lips while I was sleeping, it was still dark out, I smiled, Alice and Brynn were in the showers while Lily and Miranda got packing, after I kissed my boyfriend goodbye, I got in the shower and after we all were done, we went to training, Archery was first, Miranda and Brynn were in the lead, talking about something, while Lily was still packing, skipping the lesson, Alice and I talked,

"Hope he's hospitalized" she muttered, I laughed.

"Hope so too, bastard deserves more than he got" I told her, she always liked Archery because of her boyfriend being a trainer, we also had it with the Zeus cabin, so Mara and Jason came up behind us, right now there's 5 people in the Apollo cabin, Max, Michael, David, Annie, and Addison, Annie was never at the Archery range, since Jazzlyn died… it was a few weeks ago, Jazzlyn was a daughter of Apollo who died from a monster attack on a quest, they were close.

"Katie! Brynn! Alice!" Max and David came towards us, Miranda went to Addison and started shooting, Jason did the same and Mara came behind us, she still had the badass look going on, her blonde hair tied up and her eyes still electric blue and she had electric blue vans, a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and I think a electric blue shirt, it was hidden behind her jacket, her face looked merciless,

"Yeah?" Mara asked, Max looked at her, she had someone's dried blood on her knuckles,

"Who did he cheat on you wi-" Mara sent a glare at him, David then, being the pervert he is, threw an arm around Mara's waist, her eyes widened and then she took his arm off then threw him away from her, she walked off to grab a bow, she then started shooting, she got a bullseye everytime, anger does great things for her weapon training, David got his ginger head up and came back to us,

"I was only joking…" Alice put her head on Max's shoulder, then Brynn glared at David,

"She's in a sensitive state, how's Michael? Is he dead!? Please tell me he's dead!" she begged, I laughed and smiled,

"Well, practice!" David said and Brynn groaned then went to work with him, I followed her, while Jason was shooting next to Miranda and I started next to Mara, she kept splitting her arrows, her electric blue eyes were fierce, I shoot one and felt arms grab my waist, I turned around after slapping their hands away, it was only a pretending to be hurt boyfriend, I smiled and kissed him, I heard Mara's arrow split another, this time with tons of force, I looked back at her, electricity was around her a lightning bolt hit the target and zapped it to pieces, she then put a force field around herself and we could still see her but it was sound proof, she was screaming her 14-year-old head off, I turned back to my boyfriend who was staring at her,

"Michael, cheated on her, let's say he's in the infermery at the moment…" he laughed,

"Deserves it" was all he said, his curly brown hair in his eyes, blue ones, really cute, I smiled and hugged him.

"Let's go to the Aphrodite cabin after this… I think she wants more revenge…" I said, Mara heard this, I think and she nodded, then she came out and went to the middle of the field, she screamed really loud, then a bunch of lightning came around her and she started floating up with lightning around her and made a huge lightning bolt come down, everyone on the archery range's face turned black, from ash, there were yellow bolts around her and it started raining, she raised her hands and she put force fields around us, then made a lightning bolt that would've made her dad scared appear around us, we were in the middle of the biggest bolt ever, Travis was in the same force field and he looked at me,

"Remind me never to piss her off…" I didn't respond but looked around us, it was glowing out, no one was coming, they probably couldn't, Chiron was on a quest for something, Dionysus was still on Olympus, so no one was in charge, well Percy and Annabeth were but they knew that Mara was angry, I saw Addison and David in another one, Brynn and Jason, which Brynn didn't like too much, she hated him, he reminded her of an ex-boyfriend who tried to kill her, and Max and Alice were in another,

"We need to set her up with someone, Kyle from the Tyche cabin?"

"No, too… weird for her" Mara was attracted to guys who were funny, tough, and attractive,

"She's attracted to funny, tough, attractive, an nice guys… hmmm…. Jordan, from Nike?" Travis glared at the lightning bolt,

"You fine him attractive!" his blue eyes met my grassy one, I rolled them,

"Not as much as you, stupid" I told him, then pecked his lips, he smiled, then looked like he was thinking. Jordan had dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes, and was a year older than her…

"Seems good, I guess…" he responded, Mara finished, she floated down slowly, then she came down, her hair was ashed with black, she looked a little like Thalia, our fields went down and I looked at the black field, since we had about 60 campers at the moment, only a few came in, like, Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Lily, Nico (Who comes a lot now), Nyssa, Dylan, and Annie, who was helping Michael come in, he had brown hair, not curly like Travis but straight, and brown eyes, kinda a chocolate color, he was brusied and his cuts healed, he was limping, Mara walked up to him and slapped his face,

"CHEATING BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH, NEVER, EVER DO THAT TO ANYONE AGAIN, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF AN ASS YOU ARE, MY ANGER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! YOU ASS LICKING SON OF A WHORE!" I can't believe how many times she insulted his parents, she had electricity coming off her, then she fell to the ground, Michael caught her, Jason carried his sister to their cabin, she took way to much energy out of her self, I went to the cabins and Travis, Brynn, and Michael came, much to me and Brynn's hatred for the asshole, we went to the Aphrodite cabin, I saw Rosette doing her makeup, Michael was staring at her until Brynn bitch slapped him, she smiled and walked up to us, she winked at a drooling Michael, I glared at her,

"You just angered like four children of Zeus, stop smirking, gods your such a bitch!" I said, she glared hard at me, then tried to slap me, but I stopped her hand, twisted it and then broke it then kicked her somewhere the sun don't shine, so hard she turned red, then Brynn broke her nose with a huge punch, I smiled and high-fived my sister, Travis stared at me awestruck, I just rolled my eyes and put my hand on his chest, Rosette got up and slapped Brynn,

"Wipe that smirk off your face" Brynn told her, holding in her anger,

"Why, all children of Demeter can do is grow plants" she replied in her high pitched nasal voice, I walked over to her and so did Brynn, I put my hand on hers and we said an incantation,

"Demeter, a child of Aphrodite has used your name wrongly, watch over us and give us permission to make her feel pain!" we chanted, we both glowed green, I smiled at my sister then I looked at her, she was still smirking,

"Bitch's gonna get it!" Brynn screamed, she charged and took out a knife stabbed her in the leg and left it in, Rosette screamed and took out a sword, brought it down at a defenseless Brynn, no she didn't, I threw one of my daggers at her side, she stopped as I pulled it out and disarmed her, I put a foot on her chest,

"Never, say anything bad about our mother, or else next time you'll die!" I screamed at her and then dislocated her shoulders and sorta messed up her face, made her look ugly, I smirked and walked out with my smiling boyfriend and Brynn while Michael was limping, I went to my cabin and Travis and Brynn came with me, Michael went to check on Mara, I don't know why, she hates him.

"It's about time for dinner," I kissed my boyfriends cheek, "We should get going, you too, see ya later" I gave him one last hug and Me, Miranda, Lily, Brynn, and Alice walked out and went to dinner, Mara came in with Jason, Leo, Piper, and Nico, her and Nico were close cousins, they were laughing about something, I sat down and ate salad, mom always made us eat this before we had anything else, then I had some fruit and hot chocolate,

"So, guys I thought we could set up Jordan and Mara, what do you think?"

"They'd be cute, but he's a year older than her, but he's got the same personality, and he's cute, hmm, he's always was awkward around her, they'd be so cute!" Brynn squealed, sometimes she could be Aphrodite's daughter,

"Mission Tratie- sorry, last mission was a sucsess so I'm confedent in this one- anyway mission Mordan? Jora? Mission Jorda! Is under way!" Alice said, I blushed when she said Tratie, they worked with the Aphrodite cabin to get me and Travis together, it worked, just not their way…

"Great, but right now I have to meet with Travis, we're going to the city and a fancy restaurant with Piper, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth, see ya later!" I said as I walked away, still hungry, I went back to my cabin and my twin daggers, they could be bracelets or daggers, I hate going through all the trouble getting it to be bracelets again, so I strapped them on my thighs, and walked to the Aphrodite cabin, Piper and Annabeth were already there, Piper had on a light pink dress, it was an inch above the knee and had a light brown belt around the waist, the skirt part was lace, it had silk fabric underneath it, it was also strapless, she had no makeup, like always, and skin toned flats. Annabeth wasn't dressed yet either,

"Finally, okay Katie, your dress is on my bed, to the right, Annabeth, yours is to the right" Piper said and her brown hair in a bun on her head, we turned to her bed, I grabbed my dress first and went to the bathroom.

My dress was grass green, like my eyes, it went down to the floor and was tight around the waist, it was sleeveless, there was a slit that went just below my knife, so about 3 inches above my knee, it was on the right side of the dress, I had white 5 inch heels, I put my almond hair in curls and didn't have any makeup.

"Oh my gods! Katie you look amazing!" Piper squealed.

"Piper, Aphrodite's getting to you" Annabeth rolled her gray eyes while Piper became pale, I laughed, Annabeth went in and when she returned 10 minutes later, she looked amazing, she had a gray dress that went just below her knee, all of our daggers were at our thighs, it had a light sea green belt, it had a v-neck, her sleeves were three fingers long, the v-neck went about 4 inches below her collerbone, enough to make Percy drool, she had light gray eyeshadow, and the same light sea-green as her belt colored 5 inch heels, like mine, her blonde hair was straight for once.

"Well, meet you guys at the restaurant, Jason's going to fly us there," Piper walked out of the cabin, Annabeth looked apologetic,

"Percy's going to get us a boat to get there, sorry" she told me as she walked out, leaving me with no one in the cabin, guess we're going to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katie**

I walked to the Hermes cabin, Connor opened up and started drooling.

"He-hey Ka- kati- Katie" I laughed at his face, I pushed his chin up, making it closed.

"I don't need to be wet, Connor" I said, he stepped aside and I walked in, many of the guys were staring at me, I went over to Travis's bed, sat down and waited, Soe, came over to me, she sat down and we started talking, she was a year younger than me but we were good friends.

"Soe, I'd like to take Katie now" Travis said, I looked up and his curly brown hair was messy, like always, and his blue eyes were full of something that screamed, _I'm going to mug you, and you won't even notice!_ He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and it was untucked over black dress pants, he wore black dress shoes, he looked great, I took his hand,

"See ya later Soe!" I said as we walked out, "Connor, stop drooling" I said also, Travis laughed as we walked out, we walked hand-in-hand to a car he stole, it was really nice too, I got a lot of looks from guys while Travis got looks from girls.

"My lady" Travis said as he opened the door for me, I laughed he did the same, we drove in silence, until we got to heavy traffic, I groaned and turned to radio on, Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons came on, I kept it because I loved this song, I also wanted to see that movie, The host, I heard it was really good and the girl who played Wanderer/Melanie was a daughter of Athena and the guy who played Ian was a son of Hermes, **had to put that in there, sorry, it's Jake Abel who plays Ian** I also read the book and it was good.

"Finally!" Travis said as we got into the parking lot to the restaurant, I laughed at him, Piper and Jason just landed next to us, he had a suit on, he had an electric blue undershirt on and a black tie, black shoes, black jacket and pants, they were laughing as we got out of the car, I got out my self this time.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, they laughed harder, Travis shrugged and I sighed, we walked into the restaurant Travis had his arm around my waist, the lady at the stand in front looked up at us, she had dark brown hair and light fierce brown eyes, she smiled as we walked in,

"Reservation?" she asked us, I was about to answer when some guy tried to touch Piper, up there, Jason slapped his hand away, the guy then tried to touch her butt, Jason then punched the guy in the face, it knocked him to the ground, he then grabbed Piper's ankle, the used her other foot to kick him off,

"Please sir, no trying to molest others!" the woman desperately shouted, the man didn't stop.

"Oh, I bet she wants it" he winked his dark eyes at her, she scowled at him,

"NO! I don't! get off!" she yelled at him as Jason punched the guy again, it didn't affect him, he grabbed Piper's arms and as she kicked and we ran over to help he dragged her away while other people tried to help, Jason had sparks coming off of him.

"Come on!" I yelled, Jason ran out and we saw Piper's feet go around the corner, I ran after her while Jason was flying, Travis was next to me, I knocked the heels off my shoes, making them flats and easy to run in.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I heard her yell, she stopped after that, I ran faster than Travis soon I was really ahead of him, the guy came back and then tried to grab me, his hand strocked my thigh, I kicked him off, he grabbed my leg and dragged me away while I was trying to kick him with my foot, I grabbed one of my daggers and tried stabbing him with it, but he was mortal, so it didn't work, Travis saw me and ran to me, but the man was faster, Jason was somewhere I just didn't know, the guy hit me in the back off the head with something and I blacked out,

"KATIE!" I heard someone yell, my eyes flickered open and I saw Piper next to me, she was in nothing but underwear, I looked down, I was too, I screamed, Piper was tied to the wall, I was too, my arms ached from it, I looked around the room it was all black, I couldn't see a thing, I looked at Piper,

"Piper, why are we here?" I asked her,

"The man, Bran, wants to make us strippers at his club, he's forcing us to, otherwise, he'll kill us, slowly and painfully, we're going on in a few minutes, he'll untie us and we change into our costumes" she explained to me, while crying, I did too, just then another person was dragged in, she had red hair and had jeans with doodles on them and a orange t-shirt,

"Ah girls, the show will be delayed for a bit, so your new member will dance with you, also training, here" the dark eyed man who dragged us here- Bran said, he stripped the girl of clothing and she woke up, her emerald green eyes were alert,

"Rachel! What the hell? Were did you get her, you bastard!" I yelled at Bran, he grinned and left the room, not after cutting our ropes and slapping Rachel's butt and Piper's, I bit his hand before he could slap mine, a rack rolled in and it had pink, green, and red push-up bras and matching skirts, that are way to short, I sighed and then Bran came in and ordered us to dance for him, we did pole dancing, stripping (Only down to underwear when we were fully dressed), and normal slut dancing,

"Okay, time to meet the other girls- oh yes what will your names be… hmm… Firebird" he told Rachel, she rolled her eyes at him, he didn't care, "Candy bubbles" he said to Piper, who kicked his knee, he grabbed it then slapped her face, he then looked at me, "Rose petal" he looked at me with unkind eyes.

"Rose your dancing with Sparkle" he dragged a girl with golden blonde hair and light blue eyes, she had a sparkly identical outfit to mine, I didn't have to strip tonight but Rachel did, she came to stand next to me,

"Candy your dancing with Coco and Cherry" he pushed an African American girl forward, she had a chocolate colored outfit, like Piper's on, then shoved a girl with cherry red hair to the ground, when she got up, her eyes were light brown, like my hair color, she had a cherry red oufit.

"Then Fire, you get to strip with Glitter and Courtney" a girl who looked like Sparkle and had the same glittery outfit on but with more clothing, like Rachel's, Glitter, then a African American girl, like Coco, but they looked completely different from each other, just the same hair color and height, he left the room and I went over to Sparkle, she smiled at me, kindly,

"Hi, I'm Katie, or Rose Petal, and I sense, you know, that everyone here except Rachel, is different, you know, anyway, who's your godly parent" she smiled at me,

"Apollo, and my real name's Amanda, Coco here's mom is Nike and her real name is Natya, Cherry's dad is Hypnos, whenever she's not dancing she's napping, Cherry's her real name too, Glitter's my half-sister too, her name's Sun, and Courtney's mother is Hecate, her name's Courtney, who are yours?" she asked, we had all the girls attention, I smiled kindly at all of them,

"My mom's Demeter, Piper, Candy bubbles, here is a child of Aphrodite, but she hates all of that makeup and fancy clothes, and Rachel is a clear sighted mortal and is the oracle of Delphi, I explained.

"Well, awesome, I think we're all about the same ages, Coco is 17, I'm 18, Cherry's 15, Glitter's 16, Courtney's 15 too" Sparkle said, I smiled.

"I'm 16, Piper 15, Rachel 16" I told her, we all danced until Bran came and dragged Rachel, Courtney, and Sun/Glitter, they groaned on the way out and we heard the music in the background, I could tell there were guns hidden everywhere in there or else Rachel wouldn't do it, Once they got off, I went on, I was pole dancing, there were two poles me and Glitter were on opposite sides of the stage, I hoped up and swang myself around, I went upside down a few times and let me say, there were a lot of people there, some of the guys tried feeling me up, but I would slap their hands away or bite them and that would turn them on even more, strange perverts, the act went on for 1 hour, each did, I hated every moment.

My daggers, were now in bracelet form, so I could use them whenever, when It was finally time for us to be done, I was happy, I gave Piper a smile to make her feel better as she walked out on the stage to dance for horney men, but as she was doing this, I came up with a plan in my head, I hoped it would work just as great as I thought, when Bran came back after we all finished, he gave a speech,

"You all did very well, we brought in more money than ever, about over $2,000 today, very well, anyway, we might be able to get you guys a second bed!" he said and then left- or should I say try to leave, his feet were intangled in vines, he couldn't move, I came up to him and punched the shit out of his face,

"I will make you have a slow painful death and make sure you don't get into the deepest depths of the underworld!" I yelled at him while the other girls helped me beat the shit out of him, when Piper finally broke his neck with the help of Rachel and me we all left, we had no other clothes so we had to run around in our underwear, we ran around the city, in allys until we found a spraying pipe then I borrowed a drachma one of the girls always had in her makeup bag, they needed,

"Travis Stoll, New York city" I told it, it shined and showed my boyfriend was staring at me, I realized it probably showed all of us and everyone of us, I smirked at him, I hated this, about 9 inch heels, grass green push up bra and the same color underwear, he had Jason, Percy, and Annabeth with him, they all stared at us, wide eyes, they were somewhere in New York, it was night time and it had been a day since we saw each other, Piper came in front with Rachel and Courtney, they'd became close, we all had the same outfits, just different colors, Jason became in a trance, I don't blame him Piper looked the best in this outfit or any in general.

"Guys! Stop drooling! It gets annoying, having people watching your body, I've been there one day and felt like a piece of meat, it's not like Amanda or Natya who've been here for three years!" they automatically stopped and asked questions,

"Where are you guys?" Travis asked,

"In the ally behind that restaurant we we're at when he took us" I told him,

"You must be frezzing!" Jason said, it was true we're huddling for warmth, it worked well, but we were still cold.

"Yeah we are, come on guys, we want them to have a great rest of their life and they need to go to camp!" I yelled at him,

"They're all half-bloods?" Annabeth said curious,

"Yeah, Annabeth! Now come on, I hate this! Come on! I want them to eat something, they get food like 4 times a week, to keep them thin!" Piper yelled at her.

"Fine, okay we'll be there in a bit" Percy said, while looking at Annabeth, who looked stunned that Piper yelled at her. I waved a hand through the Iris message, not before telling them what happened to us and introducing them to our five new friends, I talked with Sun and Cherry while they came,

"How long have you known your godly parent?" I asked them,

"Since I went to camp, I came here once to the movies with my boyfriend from camp, Austin, from the Apollo cabin, I knew who's child I was but they kept me in the Hermes cabin because Hypnos didn't have one, then he dumped me as I was being taken away by Bran, he didn't go anywhere near me for the first year, mostly because I was grieving, I've been here since I was 14 same as Natya" Cherry told me, I smiled at her kindness and gave her a hug,

"Austins a little man whore, he's still at camp, but if you want I'll let you kick his ass" I told her, she smiled at that, Sun joined in on the hugs, then she looked at us, surious,

"I've been here since I was 14 also, I never went to camp, but when Cherry came and told us about us being demigods, Apollo claimed me, I was taken away from my house, when no one but me was home" she told me, I hugged them tighter, soon enough everyone joined our hug fest, we heard foot steps and I broke out and bumped my bracelets together and got my twin daggers, Piper had her dagger, somehow and pointed it towards the shadow, out of it came a boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes, I put my daggers back and ran into my boyfriend, Piper kissed hers and Rachel and the others went to Percy and Annabeth,

"What took you so long!" Rachel gave them a lecture on how they could've died of being so cold, I just laughed into Travis's chest as I embraced his warmth, he gave me a jacket I shared with Natya, it was just big enough for both of us, Travis gave another jacket he had to Sun and Amanda, Piper was walking with Jason's arm around her waist, Percy and Annabeth gave jackets away too, I walked holding Travis's hand,

"Thanks Travis, we need to get them to camp right away" I told him and he nodded, we got to his car, Natya and Sun came in our car, while they gave their coats to the other girls who went on the boat, Courtney, Amanda, Cherry, and Rachel were on the boat while Jason and Piper were flying, we got there just as Piper and Jason landed, and the Percy came a few minutes later, we walked in together, we got lots of staring and fawning from guys while we walked in, Travis hugged me close, tightly.

"BASTARD LEFT ME TO DIE! COMPLETE ASS!" I heard from the Apollo cabin, Natya, Sun, and I ran over to Cherry beating the shit out of Austin and anyone near her, she put to sleep, it was funny watching them fall to the ground, he came back when we were gone, that's what Percy told us anyway, I saw Michael, Max, and Addison sleeping, and David was being put to sleep, I stayed at a distance from her,

"GO CHERRY! KICK HIS ASS!" I yelled, Sun and Natya helped me cheer her on, now people were coming in I kicked off my shoes, and my feet relaxed, when she stopped his face was completely messed up and he was trying to touch her arm, as if he couldn't believe she was here, she didn't put him to sleep, I guess to feel the pain,

"Brynn, Dylan! Please take him to the infermery" Nico and Mara stepped through, he had a dark aura and Mara had a light one, a calm one, they stepped through and Mara, who was about an inch smaller than me came up to Cherry, she didn't fall asleep, but Nico did, her force field,

"Cherry, please calm down, I'm Mara daughter of Zeus, and I am so happy you put that bastard to sleep" Mara grinned and gave her a hug, she was shocked but hugged back,

"He's been annoying me for the past two days! I can't even go to the bathroom! I love you!" Mara exclaimed and put a force field around Max, who woke up and walked to Mara,

"Thanks" he said and walked to Alice,

"Was that the guy?" Cherry asked, Mara shook her head and pointed a finger to the sleeping brown haired boy and rolled her eyes at him.

"What did he do"

"Cheated" she said as she put a force field around me and I ran up to them, and tackled Mara in a hug, she smiled at me, then read my thoughts,

_Katie, I'm so sorry that happened to you!_

_It's fine, I got through it and killed Bran, then got them here, I rescued them and I'm happy I got through it_

_As long as you're fine_

_I am_

_Good_

Everyone was staring at us, they didn't know what was going through our heads, I smiled at her and hugged her more, Jordan came over and gave Mara a hug, she put one around him and he hugged her, to my surprise.

"Thanks, your better than that little Man Whore" she said, then in front of everyone, these two, Mara 14 and Jordan 15, he kissed her cheek


	4. Chapter 4

I just stared at them shocked, how long was I gone?

"When?" I asked them, Jordan smirked at my expression,

"A bit after you left, two days ago" he told me.

Mara was busy blushing her head off, I laughed at her, it made her blush harder, I grinned at them, mission complete, I looked back at some of the Aphrodite girls, they were squealing and jumping up and down, I rolled my grass eyes at them, _so stupid_ I thought, Piper came forward in her slutty pink outfit, she hated it, but she looked like she didn't care at the moment.

"He's a bastard" she said looking at his sleeping body. Some guys were gawking at her, Jason saw and Mara noticed, she put a force field around him, he walked next to her, then glared at all of the guys, Mara sighed, she raised her hands and made a field around where we were, judging by the expressions outside, they couldn't see, I guessed it was sound proof too. Mara looked tired, Cherry saw and the misty area was put down, Mara smiled and unleashed us from the force fields.

"So who's in here, Jordan, Natya, Me, Katie, Sun, and Cherry" Mara said.

"Oh! Forgot!" she said as I gave her a look, a few more people who were trying to get in fell in, Travis, Amanda, Rachel, Courtney, Alice, Max, and Emily from the Hermes cabin.

"Emily? Why'd she come in?" I asked looking at the girl with light brown hair, like a dark tan color and brown eyes with freckles, she was Mara's age,

"Hey! Katie, that wasn't very nice!" Emily yelled, her and Mara started laughing, they didn't care that we were staring at them like they were crazy, at least that's what it looked like.

"Okay, now I just put this up so we could get away from them staring at us, so Katie, now that we know why you, Sun, Natya, Cherry, Amanda, Rachel, Courtney, and Piper… um… have that outfit on, and we have new demigods, we should give them clothes and show them around camp, I'll show Cherry with Jordan, Travis & Katie with Amanda, Piper and Jason with Courtney, Emily and Rachel with Sun, then Max and Alice with Natya" Mara told us.

"Okay, come with us Amanda" I said as I grabbed my boyfriends hand then lead Amanda out. We showed her around camp, got her a bow and arrows, then got her a few sets of camp outfits, she smiled at us when we gave this to her and then gave me a hug, she went back to her new cabin with Sun and they glared at Michael while getting set up in their new home. Travis took me to the beach, he picked me up bridal style then threw me in the lake, it was really cold, I swam under and deep in felt a splash behind me, I had a thought. _Sneek up on him!_ I swam quietly to him, since the sun was now setting you could still see, I found him swimming his head above the water, I went deeper then grabbed his feet, and pulled him under, his curly hair was now wet and floating around him, his blue eyes were open, my lung where hurting now, I went to the top and breathed for a minute, I went back down just as Travis came up, I went to the very bottom and sat down for a minute, Travis came down and grabbed my waist and pulled me up to the surface, I took in the amazing breath.

"Katie, no offence but that outfit is really making me hate all the guys even getting a glance at you" Travis said.

"But the only one I'm looking at is you" I grinned at him going closer to his face, he grinned and got closer, "But I'm still going to bat you to the shore!" I said swimming away from a shocked Travis Stoll, when I got to the beach I was laughing at him so hard, even if I was shaking a lot. When he got to the shore he went to the dock and grabbed his coat, he came back over and put it on me, I took his hand and he wrapped an arm around me, then he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him my head was on his shoulder as we walked, my bare legs and feet where getting dirty, but I didn't care.

"Night, Travis" I said as I walked in my cabin. I came back out and pecked his lips, then gave him a hug. He returned it and kissed my head. I said goodbye and went back to my cabin, Miranda and Lily were already gone, Alice was probably still showing Natya around, and Brynn was probably with Alex, they started dating again. I sighed and sat on my bed, I took out my laptop and clicked facetime, I looked through my contacts as the laptop started to heat up my lap. I found that, of course, wasn't on, and that my friend from the hunters was on, Adria, she was the only daughter of Artemis ever, she had her moms eyes and looks but her dads blonde hair and personality, Artemis wanted a child so she had help from Hera and Aphrodite to have children like Athena, but through her hands and part of her DNA and his, she would make a clay figure of her child.

"Hey Adria!" I said looking at a girl with silver eyes looking at something else, she answered after three rings.

"Hi Katie" she responded after seeing me, I could tell she was on her iPad, "What's going on there? I heard you went missing?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, Me, Piper, and Rachel were kidnapped and taken to a strip club, we found five new demigods and got them safely here" she stared at me with wide eyes.

"You had to strip against your will?!" she said, just then all the girls in the hunters came in the photo growling, even Artemis.

"Who is this man!" she growled.

"It's fine my Lady, Piper and I tortured him to death" I responded, a smile broke on all of the hunters faces and Artemis's.

"Good, good, so why are you wearing that outfit still?" Thalia asked me.

"I never had time to change, it looks like your all in one tent, why?" I asked them.

"Oh, those stupid monsters destroyed some of our tents, and did I hear that my nephew cheated on his girlfriend?!" Artemis told me.

"Yes my Lady, Michael cheated on Mara with, excuse my language, a slut from the Aphrodite cabin, Rosette" I told her, her growl deepened.

"UGH! NO ONE SHOULD TREAT A WOMAN LIKE THAT, THAT BASTARD I WILL GO THERE AND KICK HIS ASS INTO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH!" Isla, Poseidon's daughter (from before the Oath), said, Rose, a mortal, rolled her eyes.

"Something similar happened to her, but a lot worse…" Rose said in a dark voice.

"I'm so sorry Isla" I told her, she shook her head.

"Got revenge and joined the hunters, I've got sisters now and a mother figure" she smiled at them.

"Sorry Katie, we've got to go, nice talking to you" Adria said to me, I nodded.

"Bye" I said, then she exited the screen and I did too, I checked the time, it was about nine. I sighed again I went to the shower and washed my hair, then trimmed the bottom into layers it came about a inch below my shoulders. I then put it into rags, I took a strand of hair and twisted it then put a piece of cloth on it and twisted that around my hair, I did that over and over until all my hair was hanging down in rags.

I went to my bed and put my laptop on the top of the small table next to my bunk the top still up. I put my head under the covers and slowly drifted off into sleep, I woke up at 6 am, I saw Alice asleep with half her body off the bed and she still had her clothes on and everything. I smiled and put her legs on the bed then took off her shoes and since she was really cold, I put a blanket on her, I looked at Brynn who was on the floor, her perfect makeup smeared everywhere and her thin body was in a weird shape, I picked her up and put her on her bed then got her out of that weird pose, her face looked relaxed at the moment. I went to one of the bathrooms and took out the rags, my hair was now in curls, around my face, it framed it, now above my shoulders.

I put on short tank top that had a lace overtop that was light blue, like the sky and the tank top under it was black, I put on a fitted pair of skinny jeans that were normal light deniem, I put on black knit UGG boots. I put on no makeup, I went out to the strawberry fields and since no one else was up, I grew strawberries and picked them, then put them in the building where they kept them in different fridges and went to the one that was mine, it automatically went to the stores, freshly picked. I went to mine, which gave me money at the store and in my pocket, even if Chiron wasn't here we were still forced to do our daily activities, Percy hated it, but he was under Annabeth's finger, she wasn't strict but we still had to do some of the activities.

"Hey" I said as I heard someone walk in while I put the third basket in the fridge, my black fuzzy northface unzipped showing my lace overtop.

"Hi" a small voice said, I turned around and saw a small girl about 5 or 6 with electric blue eyes and brown hair, she had a lightning bolt over her head, she must've been born right after the oath was broken, she was all alone.

"I'm Katie, what's your name?" I asked her, kneeling down by her, it was still dark outside, the light was on, it must've drawn her attention, she smiled very small at me.

"Sammy Skye" she told me, I smiled and took her hand.

"Sammy do you know about the gods?" I asked her, she nodded, to my surprise.

"My mother told me that my father was Zeus, before she died of cancer not to long ago, she told me to come here, and I wandered around until I found here, I lived not to far away before this morning when I was at her side" I picked her up and put my last basket in the fridge then closed it.

"Come on Sammy I'll show you around camp and then you can meet your older brother and sister, see there aren't many kids of Zeus, for a while he didn't have children, he still is trying to be more faithful to Hera and only as you and your 4 other siblings according to himself, but one of them is traveling with Artemis and the other is at school while your only brother is here and your other sister is here too, she's a really nice girl, he is too." I told her as we walked to the cabins, I gave her a tour then knocked at the Zeus cabin door. Mara answered, she had a shirt that was so long that it went to above her knees, I could tell she had shorts on under that, the shirt was sky blue and said in bold letters 'Thunder' it was white letters. Her hair was in a bun, she had electric blue eyes, all the time now, she hadn't talked to Michael or anyone else ever since Michael broke her, she seemed happier with Jordan, but still broken.

"Hey, Katie?" she said unsurely, I smiled and put Sammy down, Mara looked at her sister with kind eyes.

"Hi, I'm Mara, I'm guessing you're my little sister, all of us have the same eyes, except Morgan, but she got dads hair" Mara winked at her, Sammy giggled, I smiled.

"Mara, this is Sammy, she's a daughter of Zeus, she came here on her own, you should introduce her to Jason, they'd get along great" I told her, she took Sammy's hand and brought her in, I smiled and went back to my cabin. Brynn and Alice were still asleep, it was now 7, so I went to the pavilion and set up the tables, an extra plate at the Zeus table. The harpies are only here at the end of summer so we set up the tables and stuff. I heard someone come in when I was putting the forks down at the Aphrodite table, I turned around and saw Travis and Emily grabbing forks Travis came towards me, while Emily went to the Zeus table with spoons.

"Hey, we got a new girl, she wandered here herself, she was about 6 maybe, it was weird" I told him. He nodded.

"Who's her parent?" he asked me, his blue eyes curious as I looked up at him, while putting forks down now at the Hephaestus table.

"Zeus" I answered simply, putting the last fork down, we walked to the Dionysus cabin and put the three forks down, then went to his table, there were 8 of them right now, so we each put down 4 forks.

"Well, that's the last of 'um" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nice, Trav, nice" I said, he grinned as we finished. I looked and saw, Mara and Sammy appear next to us, her hair looked like it was cut off like 10 inches, from this morning, it looked good on her, but weird, she always told me she hated her hair short, it was about an inch and a half below her shoulders, it used to be at her waist, Sammy was looking around, Travis smiled and picked her up, I could tell by her laugh that she was maybe 5, just taller for her age, Travis was spinning her around.

"Careful Kate, looks like Travis got himself an admirer" Mara laughed, I laughed with her, Travis was great with kids, surprisingly, most likely because he was still one at heart, but I hardly doubt Sammy liked Travis.

"I don't think it'll happen, anyway, what's up with your hair?" I asked. She smirked.

"Jason was playing with silly putty and flung it across the room in my hair, it spread everywhere, so I had to cut it off, I made it look a little better, but he felt so bad, Sam was laughing the whole time, she prefers Sam, then got Piper, who made it look even better" She told me the whole story.

"That's awesome!" I said laughing with her.

After everyone arrived, Percy and Annabeth went to the front, they sat at the head table together so did a few others, like Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna (since her and Leo started dating, they were never apart, Travis and Brynn came up with an idea, that they go to the bathroom together, she also moved to camp and we built a cabin for some of the roman gods and goddesses, like Bellona), sometimes Travis and I.

"So, since almost everyone is leaving for Christmas, the Aphrodite cabin" Cheers aruppted from them, there were maybe 10 of them or something, Piper rolled her eyes as they did this. "Yeah… anyway, they came up with the idea to have secret santa for those who are staying, who's that? Me, Percy, Piper, Jason, Katie, Travis, Leo, Reyna, Mara, Nico, Sammy (Welcome by the way), Brynn, Alice, Max, Sun, Cherry, Courtney, Connor, Alex, Grace, Lacey, Dennis, Jake, and a few more right?" Annabeth said looking at Percy, he shrugged.

"So everyone staying, we're doing secret santa, so you will randomly chose from a hat and go shopping sometime over the next few weeks" Percy told us, after Annabeth didn't say anything, because she was counting off the people staying, it looked like 30 or something, of us staying, I looked over at Grace, she was a daughter of Aphrodite and recently got out of a relationship with Dennis, a son of Ares, she had natural bleach blonde hair and green blue eyes, he had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, she didn't look happy he was staying, she looked really pissed.

"So, everyone who's leaving is going home today, it's the 18th, so it's getting close to Christmas, at dinner tonight, we're going to chose then, so everyone who's going has to be packed by lunch! Okay end of announcement! Let's eat! To everyone who died in the war!" Percy yelled.

"Heroes!" we responded, ever since the war, this is what or who we toasted to, those of us who died in the war we had.

We walked up to the giant bronze cups, I gave one of my pancakes and a few strawberries to it and was rewarded with a nice flowery smell.

Almost everyone was gone, pretty much, there was Jason, Mara, and Sammy in the Zeus cabin, Percy in the Poseidon, Brynn, Alice, and I in Demeter, Malcolm, Annabeth, Angelena, and Teddy in Athena, Dennis, Alex, and Clarisse in Ares, Max, Addison, Sun, and David in Apollo, Grace, Piper, Lacey, Dylan, Drew, and Sean, from Aphrodite, Leo, Nyssa, Jake, and Ian, from Hephaestus, Travis, Matthew, Connor, Chris, Lila, Bradley, Sarah, and Scarlett, from Dionysus, Taylor (Yeah, he's a dude), Connor, and Mackinzy (I spelled it my own way!), Hailey, Emeary, Golden (A boy, weird name, I know), and Liam from Hebe, Clovis, Cloud, and Cherry from Hypnos, Clover, Rhona, Luck, and Chance (The only guy in the cabin) from Tyche, from Iris, Rain, Ivy, and Melanie, from Hecate, Courtney and Lou, from Nike, Victoria, from Nemesis, Angel and Henry, from Hades, Nico and Ash.

"Alright, come on down, first, let's start with Jason" Annabeth called, as she pulled a big round clear bucket out, it had names folded up into small boxes. Jason came up and picked a name, he read it, then stuffed it in his pocket.

As the next few people went up, I was called, I walked up, everyones eyes were on me, I went to the bowl and stuck my hand in, once I pulled it out, I stuffed it in my pocket, I would read it later, alone, everyone else went, Cloud got her own so she had to chose again, after we finished, I went to the forest, with my daggers in hand, just in case, I went to a part, I've never been to. I kept walking, then I fell, into a hole, there was a slide, I was screaming the whole time down, when I finally landed, I landed with an 'Omph' around me there were tables, they had tons of cool stuff, necklaces, rings, braclets, ect. They all looked magical. I picked one of the rings up and put my finger on the diamond in the middle, it turned into a gold apple, the inscription on it said,

_Hello, to whoever found this, you are one of the few special people who find this place, it has treasures, if your wondering, this was made in 1567, when completed, only few know about it, not even the gods or Chiron know about it, right now, everyone who knew about this is probably dead, these items, have hidden specialties, and since you found it, there is a crown at the end on a platform, just hold it and tell it where to go, you are most likely lost, also if you want to see this again, just say 'find me, enchanted room' and it will find you, on all of these press one of the gems on it._

_Sincerely,_

_Natalie Hentacia, Carter Kelly, Dannie Tollia, Pearl Young,_

The end was shimmering, it soon added my name to the list, there were pictures of the girls underneath and the years, Natalie, 1567, I guess she was the founder of this place, Carter, 1605, Dannie, 1809, and Pearl, 1894, then me, Katie, 2013.

I grabbed a tiara and pressed the ruby in the middle, it turned into a spear. I grabbed a bunch of identical banglets, there were so many, it could cover both of your arms up and down, I tapped one and again, it turned into a small sharp knife. I guessed it was a throwing knife, I took an armful of them and then used the one I had and threw it down the cave, I waited a little, then I appeared on my wrist. I grinned and took the other armful and went to the crown, people would wonder where I am. I concentrated on my cabin, I then felt like I was floating, my eyes opened and I was standing on Lily's bed, before she left, I looked around, Alice was staring at me, then she shrugged, Brynn wasn't here though.

"Where were you?" she asked me.

"A place" I told her, she was looking at my arms, full of bracelets.

"What are those for?" she asked.

"Throwing knives"

"By the way the arena is open late if you wanted to use those, they have dummies, and those have targets on them for arrows and stuff like that" she told me, I smiled and took an arm of them off then another half an arm off. I ran to the arena and saw that only a few people were there, I went to an area that had dumbies all around, in a big circle, I took off one of my bracelets, fast and double tapped it just as fast then threw it, it hit the target right in the forehead, I double tapped a few more, at first only one came in my hand, I threw it and then without tapping it, another came in my hands, I grinned and threw then everywhere, I hit all the dumbies and they reappeared on my hand.

"Your really good" a boy said as he walked up next to a dumbie, I took one of my knives and threw it at the dumbie next to him. The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes, he was attractive, but not like Travis.

"Who are you?" I asked with a knife in my hand, pointing it at his neck, another at the back of his neck, he looked down at the knife.

"Jessie Ground, son of Nike, I'm new, just got here" he told me, inching closer. I leaned back.

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, and hit on someone single" I told him.

"So your not single?" he asked.

"No!" I yelled at him.

"Good! 'cause that guy right there, told me to hit on you" Jessie pointed to blonde guy with brownish green eyes, laughing his head off.

"Bradley! Would you want me to tell Travis you made him do that?" Bradley stopped laughing.

"NO!" he yelled, I smirked, Jessie started laughing.

"Well, to bad!" I said, he ran over to me and got down on his knees and I had to drag him with Jessie trailing us, I knocked on my boyfriends door. A girl with dark red hair and light blue eyes opened the door.

"Scarlett, where's Travis?" she sighed and called Travis.

"Katie, why are you dragging Bradley? And who's that guy?" he said, I laughed.

"Bradley made Jessie here hit on me, let's just say he almost got his ass kicked" I told him, he smirked and pecked my lips, Jessie had a surprised snort, I turned back to him.

"Man, she could kick your ass, anyday, don't snort, trust me, she can be scary" Bradley told him, with a dead surious expression, Jessie paled.

"Aww, someone's scared" Travis teased him, we started laughing really loud, Jessie wasn't though.

"Were kidding" Jessie breathed out, "Most of it" he looked scared again.

"Come on we'll show you your cabin" Travis said, as Bradley let go of my leg and got up with us.

"Connor! Your in charge while I'm gone!" Travis yelled back, grabbing my hand, and swinging it as Bradley and Jessie were next to us.

"So this is the Nike cabin, there are usually 4 other kids in it, but only one now, her name's Victoria, she looks a lot like you, but girl version" I told Jessie. I knocked on the door. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes like Jessie opened, the cabin looked like something from Spain, I asked Chiron once why it was, he said, Nike has an obsession with Spain, it had a glass roof, it was colored glass, with beautiful designs, and there were elegant beds, they weren't bunks like most of the other cabins, but they were cherry wood and had the most regal designs on them.

"Yeah?" Victoria said to us.

"You've got a new cabin mate!" Bradley said, then shoved Jessie forward.

"K, come on" she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the cabin, then shut the door in our face, she never got used to waking up early, so to get good sleep, she goes to sleep earlier than everyone else.

"Well, lets get back, bye Travis, bye Bradley!" I said, walking back to my cabin, Brynn was there now and Alice too.

"Hey, I'm gonna get ta bed, I need to give a tour of camp in the morning, new kid in Nike cabin" I told them, they nodded, I went to the first bathroom with a loose shirt and plaid bottoms. I was picking up my pants after I had my plaid ones on and there was a small slip of paper sticking out, I took it out and opened it, the name on the little slip of paper said in neat clean handwriting, _Mara daughter of Zeus._


	6. Chapter 6

I smiled, I knew exactly what to get her, the perfect present, I got ready and went to my bed, I fell asleep almost instantly.

"Katie!" someone yelled, I woke up as I fell off my bed.

"Ah!" I screamed as my head hit the dirt floor. A girl with dark brown hair and medium brown eyes stood over me, next to her a girl with light brown hair and green blue eyes she had freckles.

"Brynn! Alice!" I yelled at the two girls, they started laughing at me getting up, I groaned and went to the bathroom we had, I turned on the shower and hoped in, I used my favorite soap, moonlight pomergranite and the same shampoo and conditioner, once I turned it off I realized it was December 19th, I always loved this date, it was the day I found out who my mother was, the day I came to camp, and the day I hope to get married, every year it snows on the 19th, the snow never sticks but it snows these big fluffly one of a kind snow flakes.

"Katie?!" I heard someone yell, I finished getting dressed in a long sleeve shirt that was pale pink and fitting, I put on capris. I walked out to the room and saw Jessie standing there with Travis. There was a girl with brown hair and her back turned toward me. She was waving her arms around, no one noticed I was there, so I went up quietly behind her, with out the guys knowing and went,

"BOO!" I yelled in her ear, the girl turned around and had a sword at my neck, I rolled my eyes and in a quick movement I disarmed her and had her on the floor with my foot on her chest.

"Ivy, your mother may be Tyche, but really, don't point your sword at my neck" I told her, she had pretty features and Ivy green eyes, she had a normal skin complection.

"Hey Katie" she said casually, I took my foot off her and put a hand to her. She took it and once up dusted off some loose dirt that was on her. I turned back to Travis waving a hand in front of Jessie who was staring at me, Travis slapped him and he still did nothing.

"Ivy kiss him" I told her, she sighed.

"At least he's cute, besides I owe you big for the saving my life thing" she kissed the boy standing in front of her on the lips, hard. He snapped out of it and kissed her back. She took her lips away.

"Okay! Now lover boy, come on" Travis said dragging Jessie out of the cabin, I looked back at Ivy.

"Did you enjoy it?" I laughed.

"Quite" she smiled. I added her and Jessie to my couples list.

"Well, see ya later, gotta go give your boyfriend a tour of camp" I told her, she blushed hard but nodded and left right behind me as I walked out. Travis was showing Jessie the cabins, I walked up to them and helped show Jessie around, after we finished I walked with Travis around camp and in the forest. I dicided to have some fun, I ran off far away from him and summoned the room, I feel in, screaming again. I landed with a big thump!

"Shit!" I said rubbing my elbow, which I landed on. I went to the crown that would transport me and imagined falling on top of Travis, just to mess with him. Suddenly I was in the sky above a clearing, I started to fall.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed falling down, I was still really high up, like 1,000 feet. I started calming down and extended my arms and legs, spreading them apart, I started to get slower and soon got very slow, I could make out a figure as I was coming down, excitement came up inside of me, it was Travis. I was 600 feet up.

"Travis!" I yelled at him, he looked around him then up at me, I couldn't see his face but I imagined his eyes getting wide. I soon fell to the ground, I blacked out from the impact. The last thing I saw was Travis's worried expression as he picked me up.

In my dream I saw camp, but what most caught my attention was a little girl with grass green eyes and chocolate brown hair, playing with a little boy who had blonde hair and electric blue eyes, I saw myself holding hands with Travis and kissing him on the lips, all because of that stupid room and my stupid playfulness.

In the next scene I saw a girl with light brown hair and Ivy green eyes looking at my body on a bed, she was holding my hand while everyone else was standing around me, everyone in camp. Travis was in a corner with Will talking to him, Will had a clip board I walked my ghostly form over to them and stood behind Will, looking over his shoulder, at the paper, it was the 20th now and I looked back at my boyfriend. I smiled at him, he seemed to notice and stared at me shocked, I smiled sadly and walked my form through the wall and into the field going to the cabins, I stopped when I got to Thalia's tree. I put a hand on it and looked over camp, Travis walked up to me in my ghost form and stood in front of me, he reached his hand and put it on my cheek.

"Is she dead? I don't think Will is telling me the truth you fell hard. They used ambrosia and nectar on you, it seemed to work, Will told me that you luckly didn't break anything or repture anything, but you are in a small coma, so are you dead, your body I mean and how come I can only see you?" he asked, I opened my mouth and used force to talk.

"No, I'm not dead, I was dreaming of the future and Travis, it's because you want to see me the most" I told him, he wrapped his arms around my ghost figure and I did the same, just my arms went through his chest.

"Travis, I expect to wake at midnight tomorrow morning, tell everyone else to go and you should too, I have to do something, don't tell them why they should leave just tell them I need space, please" I told him. he nodded.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, it wouldn't be our first since I wasn't in human form.

"Travis, make sure that they behave right, I'll see you, Travis, don't let Sammy see me, please take care of everyone you can, Percy and Annabeth are way to busy sucking on each others faces, love you, Travis" I told him.

"Love you too, Katie" I smiled at him one last time and drifted off, the last sight I saw was him, smiling at me.

The next scene I was in the room again but with a different girl, she had old timey clothes, like from the 1800s, I guessed this was Dannie or Pearl they were both from the 1800s. the girl had black hair and lighter skin, her back was towards me, she was over a desk.

"Hello? Are you Dannie?" I asked, this dress looked way too old to be from the 1890s, the girl jumped up and turned around.

"Yes, who are you and how did you get in here?" she said, with a knife to my neck, I smirked and since I was now in a human form, my hair was curled and put to one side, I looked in one of the mirrors, my eyebrows were perfect and I didn't have makeup but I looked great, my dress was a dark blood red it was a hoop dress and was v neck, it went below my chest and was silk, there were no sleeves, but tank toppish, on the skirt there were lines of black lace over the red silk, I could fight in it easy, but I had heels one, red normal one with black lace over them, I sighed and knocked them off, then now having flats, kicked the sword out of her hand and flipped her then took her sword and my twin daggers and pointed them at her. **The dress is in my profile.**

"Are you Dannie?" I asked slowly, she nodded, the best she could.

"How did you get in here, only me and before me, Carter have gotten in, not even the gods know!" she exclaimed.

"I'm from the future, 2013, I found this place too, are you from camp, who's your parent?" I asked her, she nodded her head, in understanding.

"I am from the Dionysus cabin, there is five of us, not many are at camp, most of the boys have been sent to battle in the war raging" she told me, I nodded, then looked closer at her, she had purple eyes and black hair, she was pretty and was wearing a grass green dress with lace over the bust part, the sleeves were fitted and there were no shoulder sleeves, the was a white rose made of cloth in the middle, the rest of it was grass green, it had a little lighter patterns on it, like flowers.

"What war?" I asked.

"The civil war, as you may call it in the future, Chiron told us so" she explained to me.

"That's not possible, that was in the 1860s, it said that you were from 1809" I said.

"Then it's wrong, Katie come with me, we are going to go back to camp, come on, who is your godly parent?" she asked me.

"Demeter" her eyes got wide and she took my hand, then knocked the sword at her aside, then took it. She went to the crown and we were in the middle of camp, suddenly, it was very old timey, girls walking around and fighting in old time dresses. There were no boys, probably all at war. I saw Chiron and immedently ran to him.

"Chiron!" I cried to him, he seemed surprised.

"Dannie, did you find a new camper?" he asked.

"No, she's a daughter of Demeter from 2013,her name is… I never got it, what is it?"

"Katie Gardner" I informed them.

"That's rare, Demeter barley ever has children anymore, how many are there in your present day?" Chiron asked me.

"Alice, Brynn, Miranda, Rose, Lily, Grant, Danny, and Matt" I told them, apperantly while I was gone, Karlie had died from a monster attack.

"So 8 more, fantastic, she has been so busy with her plants, she never meets any men she finds suitable anymore" he explained to me. I checked my watch that somehow came with me, it didn't change the time, it was 11 where I was.

"Chiron, I'm sorry, I promised him I would get back at 12, it's 11 in my time, is it possible to contact you guys while still in the future? Wait, that's stupid! Your there anyway! I'll just talk to you, Dannie it was nice meeting you, I hope to come back sometime, I think it's work of my patron Aph, only she would care if my clothes fit in with the time, good luck with the war, by the way, I know who wins!" I winked, his eyes widened and started asking questions, but I closed my eyes and concentrated, soon enough I was awake in the imfirmory. No one was there, but I was still wearing my dress, it had a hoop skirt, I got up and drank the water next to me, then ate the food, I got up and went to the mirror, my teeth were perfectly white and my face looked more beautiful than ever. I walked out, no one was there and I summoned the room, it opened at my feet and like always, I screamed on the way down. I grabbed a pouch full of drachmas and went to the crown, that's when I saw in the corner of the room, a small package, that had a letter on it, it looked old and worn, I grabbed it and it had my name on it, so I put it under my arm and grabbed the crown, I focused on my cabin and arrived on top of Alice, standing on her arm, she woke up.

"Katie?!" she said, I nodded and she stared at my dress.

"What happened to you?!" I shrugged.

"Tell you later" she nodded.

Once she got back to sleep, I turned on my light and looked at the letter and package I got, it was addressed to Katie Gardner, Demeter cabin, 2013.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened the letter first,

_Dear Katie,_

_I hope that you find this and no one takes it before you get it, your very rare, a child of Demeter, I wish you could visit again, you know so much that I would love to know, I hope you enjoy this, it's rare, like you._

_From, your friend,_

_Dannie_

I smiled and looked at the package, it was smallish, it was wrapped in grass green silk, like her dress, I carefully took apart the silk and put it on my bedside, inside the wooden box were earings, they had grass green diamonds shaped like stars, small ones, it was a green diamond. I put them to my chest and thanked my friend, who's probably in the underworld. I grabbed the silk again and wrapped the earings in them, then put them in my dresser by my bed. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

My eyebrows were perfect, they used to have sprouts of little hair in uneven places. My eyes looked like they were glowing, I had no bags under my eyes, and no zits or blackheads, I didn't have zits before but I did have blackheads, now they were gone. My lips were a pretty rosy pink, before they were pale. I had no makeup but it looked like I did, I looked at my arm where a ugly cut should've been but there wasn't one. I then took my shirt and plaid pants I had as pajamas and took off my overlayer of a dress, then I took the corset of and the under shirt and put on my pajamas, it felt so much better to have something looser on. I went back to my bed and fell asleep.

"Katie!" I was embraced and that's what woke me up, my eyes came open and I was under my covers so they didn't see my face, just my body.

"Huh?" I said, whoever hugged me laughed then pulled the covers down and kissed my forehead, Travis.

"Hey Travis" I said, my eyes coming open, he was staring at my face.

"Katie, not to sound mean but, what happened?!" he asked, his blue eyes looking over my face.

"I don't know, I went back in time and Aphrodite gave me a makeover, I think" I told him, it reminded me of what I had to do.

"Oh okay, well I'm going to go to the arena, she you later Katie" Travis said, then got off his knees and went to the arena, I got up and got ready for the day, I wore short shorts and a grass green long sleeved shirt, I put on a pair of black uggs that were at my ankles. I walked out, fresh from drying my hair and got breakfast I then got my throwing knives and went to the arena, I saw Travis fighting with Taylor from Dionysus, I grinned and took out my twin daggers. Luck came up to me and we started fighting, she had a shield and a sword. I disarmed her sword within a few minutes. She used her shield to protect her from all of my blows, I kept trying to get her but she was fast, when there was a opening, I took a throwing knife and threw it at the spot where her hand held the shield, it didn't hit her hand, but sent her shield scattering across the arena, I ran towards her and kicked her in the knee socket and held her wrists to the ground, her strawberry blonde hair was all around her and her light brown eyes were staring at my face, I pointed one of my daggers at her neck. I realized the whole arena was quiet, I looked around and saw everyone was staring at us.

"Well, that's interesting" Luck said, she wasn't looking at me but at everyone else, I looked, I mean really looked. We were in a dome thing, made of vines. I know I didn't do this.

"DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!" a pretty woman said coming through, she had dark Auburn hair and pale skin, she had a rose in her hair, I looked close at the vines, they were rose vines. The woman snapped her fingers and everyone else was forced to bow down, some were screaming as the thorns dug down into their wrists and ankles. Luck about kicked ass when she heard Taylor scream. Travis's wrists were bleeding, he was staying still, knowing that if he moved, it would hurt more.

"Everyone! Don't struggle! It'll hurt more!" I yelled, I wanted to cut through the vines but she took my daggers and throwing knife, but I had more, in bracelet form. I felt myself being brought to the ground, I had sharp pains go into my stomach and ankles and wrist. But most important, it came onto my mouth, I felt the warm sticky blood come over me. Luck, being smart shot me a quick look that only I could get that said, _I'll handle this_.

"Katie!" Travis yelled as I closed my eyes concentrating on making the vines looser.

I felt the vines loosen a little, making it comfortable for me and made it still look like I was passed out.

"Now… Since I have you under control… You! Tell me everyones names and godly parents!" she said.

"That's Travis son of Apollo, Taylor son of Hermes, Katie daughter of Aphrodite, I'm Luck daughter of Nemesis, odd choice of a name I know, my dad's real messed up, Rain, Hecates's daughter, Lou from Dionysus, explains the creepy purple eyes-" Luck said.

"Hey!" I heard Lou's voice say.

"-Melanie, daughter of Hypnos, tells you why she's sleeping, Jake, Ares son, Teddy, son of Tyche, buttload of ginger in there, Hailey, Nike's daughter, don't mess with her too much, she may be small but she is fierce! Oh! And lastly Alice, Athena's daughter, she's one of the only few without grey eyes." Luck finished, she got them all wrong.

"Oh, well, Katie is very smart for a child of Aphrodite… GET UP, LITTLE SLUT!" the woman yelled. I opened my eyes and got up, at least tried, the vines were cutting into to me, I tried to scream but the blood in my mouth made me cough and scream. I leaned my head over and spit out the blood in my mouth. More replaced it, slowly anyway. The lady cleared the vine dome and came over to me with a sharp knife, she cut my cheek then cut me loose.

"I'd like to see what you got, when I win, you will die, it's live or die" she said and took out a sword, only a sword, she didn't give me anything, she charged me, her sword at her side, I simply stood there and then when she got at a good angle, I took a throwing knife and threw it at her stomach, it hit her and she fell back, I took another knife and went over to where her body was, I was covered in blood and I took her sword and kicked it out of her grasp. I bent down to her and took the knife out of her gut and returned it to bracelet form. I looked the woman in the eye.

"What's your name?" I whispered to her, making sure no one else heard our conversation.

"Harina, daughter of Hebe, she never got respect, then when I wasn't old enough she did, I was born with the gift of plants" she told me, slowly dying.

"I'm Katie, daughter of Demeter, I have powers with plants also" I turned her head and made a rose grow next to us. She smiled.

"Good, oh, yes please tell Liam, that he had an older sister, that I do love him, bring me to him my body, my ghost will follow, I'll make myself, I love him, make sure to tell him that" she said and her body lost all tension and her ghost lifted out of her body, she stood next to me. I walked over to Alice, and cut the vines, you could see her bones and she was passed out, I cut the vines on everyone else and after so lost so much energy I passed out with my head on Travis's chest.

"Katie?" a soft voice asked. I woke up and saw the beautiful ghost of Harina floating near me.

"Harina, should we go to Liam?" I asked. She nodded and we got up I walked out of the room and went to the Hebe cabin. It was night I saw outside some of the cabins, two rings until Christmas. It was the day before Christmas eve!

"Harina? How did you stay up here to talk to Liam?" I asked her.

"I made a deal with Hades, I gave up my power of plants, so I could stay up here forever, your powers come with you to the afterlife, but I can go to the underworld and up here whenever I want, mostly because Demeter was visiting and she made Hades do it." I nodded.

"Well, this is the Hebe cabin, I'll knock, I guess…" I knocked on the door and Liam answered, he stared at me and his ghostly sister.

"Harina?" he asked. Then shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Your- you're a ghost! What happened?" Harina looked down ashamed.

"I got angry, I hurt people with my gift and once I Katie here killed me, I befriended her and since I gave up my gift to Hades so I could go here and back, not many people get that, I can also give it as a gift" she told him. He looked at me.

"You killed my sister?!" he let his hands go to my neck and I was being pushed against a wall.

"Liam! Stop!" Harina was screaming. He did nothing. I felt my lungs burning. I couldn't stand a few more minutes. I started to have red spots and black spots. I was making unattractive noises out of my mouth.

"PUT HER DOWN LIAM!" Harina was screaming and trying to stop him but her hands went right through him. A bolt came and knocked Liam down. I fell to the ground gasping for breath. I coughed and some blood came out of my mouth, I continued to cough up blood while I turned to my ghost friend. She was at my side. The person who tackled Liam came back to me. Her dirty blonde hair was everywhere. Her electric eyes filled with worry. Liam talked her from behind and once she got a good hold on him, she pushed his pressure point until he fell asleep. Mara came over to me and picked me up. I coughed blood all over her shirt, she didn't seem to care about it.

"Katie, we're going to Travis okay?" she said. She carried me bridal style over to the Hermes cabin with Harina next to us. I wasn't coughing up as much blood but still doing it. My stomach was hurting. Travis opened the door.

"What happened!?" he screamed as my bloody face. I smiled sadly up at him. Mara gave me to him. Her face had my blood all over it. Her shirt was soaking wet with blood. I felt light headed and I coughed hard one last time on Travis before I fell asleep from being so tired. The last thing I saw was Travis looking down at me with a frown, his face had some of my blood on it.

"Travis… Harina… Mara?" I asked. Blood was still on my face, I could feel it, it was cold and sticky now. My eyes opened and I was in Travis's arms still. "How long was I out?" my weak voice managed. Mara looked over at me.

"Half an hour" She responded. Liam was next to her. My eyes went wide and I hid in Travis's chest.

"Liam, your scaring her" Mara slapped his arm and he backed away muttering sorry. In my head I was like, 'SORRY?! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!.' I got out of Travis's arms and went to Liam and punched him in the face. Harina was next to me. Liam fell down and had a shocked expression.

"You almost killed me!" I screamed at him. "Mara was the only thing that stopped you! She tackled you and even Harina couldn't stop you! Bastard…" I said and then kicked him. I walked back to my cabin, angry and fell onto my bed asleep.

I opened my eyes and took a shower and all that then got dressed in a Christmas kind of outfit. I got my white northface and a green shirt that was a quote from the movie elf that said, 'SANTA'S COMING! SANTA'S COMING! I KNOW HIM! I KNOW HIM!'. Then put on red skinny jeans and black combat boots. It's Christmas eve! I love Christmas eve!

"Hey Katie?" I heard Brynn yell. I came over to her.

"When are we exchanging presents?" she asked.

"Tonight when it's 12, so I guess tomorrow" I told her, she nodded. I went and got breakfast and had a boring day really. When it was 11pm I got my present for Mara and went to the tree. I saw Travis and went over to him. We started talking when Piper came grinning over to us.

"Mistletoe!" she yelled at us and I looked up there was mistletoe above us. I laughed and went on my toes to kiss my boyfriend. It wasn't a peck on the forehead but a kiss on the lips, our first one since we started dating. I heard girls screaming in the background. Probably Aphrodite girls.

"FINALLY!" I laughed at them after me and Travis separated. I handed Mara her present when it was time and she opened it to a lightning bolt necklace that had sparks coming off of it. It was gold. I went back to Travis and we celebrated our first Christmas. And what a crazy one at that.


End file.
